Twilight and Family Guy
by AngelDust246
Summary: One-Shot. What kind of trouble will Bella get into when she's pressured into a contest by Jacob and a few others from the wolf pack. i know the summary sucks but i promise the story is better than it sounds.


**Twilight and Family Guy**

"So Jake what are we going to do tonight" I asked him as we were walking along the beach. He gave me a huge grin and said "Something Fun." I gave him a confused stare and said "Like what." He chuckled and said "It's a surprise for later." I laughed and said "Ok, but it better not be dangerous cause you know how Edward will react." Jacob laughed back and said "I know he never lets you do anything fun does he." I sighed and said "Jacob he's only looking out for my Safety." "Yea yea" he said teasingly.

It was about after six when Jacob and I went back down to the beach. When we got there I saw Sam, Seth, and Emily sitting around a fire looking all exited. "Hey Jacob and Vampire girl" Seth said with excitement. "So are you ready Jake" Sam asked him happily. I gave them a confused stare and said "What are they talking about Jacob." They all gave Jacob angry stares and Jacob laughed nervously and said "Well Bella we're sort of doing a contest and we need your help." "What do you mean a contest" I asked him suspiciously. Jacob sighed and said "Well Seth was watching Family guy where they we're having a puking contest and he wanted to see if people can actually throw up at the same time, so we got 4 bottles of ipecac and Emily's here is going to record it, and we need you to be our fourth person." "Oh Hell No" I said sternly. "Oh come on Bella we tried to get someone else to do it but no one would" Sam said begingly. I turned around to Jacob and said "I promised Edward I wouldn't do anything dangerous." Jacob looked liked he got an idea and said "It isn't dangerous and besides if he asks we just tell him that you got sick ok." "I don't know" I said still hesitant. "Oh come on Bella they'll never leave you alone about it" Emily said broadly. "Fine let's get it over." "YES" they all yelled in excitement.

Sam gave each of us a bottle and said "Ok whoever goes the longest without puking will receive $100 bucks ok." We all nodded and drank the bottle. "Can't really taste nothing" I said disgusted. "Yea when's the stuff suppose to kick in" Seth asked. Sam smiled and said "Who kn- BlEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." "EWWWWWW" we all screamed. Jacob smirked and said "Well there's one down I'm glad he's not-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I saw Emily laughing and shacking the video camera in her hands. "I'm starting to feel weird" I said as my stomach grumbled. Seth grinned and said "Well I feel fine looks like I'll wi-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I got and said "Alright I won $100-BLEEEEEEEEEEEE." Sam started shacking "Jacob you idiot why didn't you tell us BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I tried taking my cell phone out and tried calling Carlisle, but then "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Jacob was lying down clutching his side and said "OH MY GOD MY INSIDES ARE ON FIRE "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Seth was crying and said "Guys I'm scared BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I breathed heavily and said "Jacob Call the hospital BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." After we were done puking we all laid on the sand groaning in pain. I saw Emily got up with the camera laughing and then she said "Who wants Chowder." "" we all threw up at the same time.

Edward's POV 

I was sitting in the living room with my family waiting for my Bella to call so I could pick her up. I hated when she hanged out with the dogs because Alice couldn't see her and I have no way to know if she's safe. Then I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the phone ringing. Carlisle got up and said "I'll put it on speaker in case it's Bella." "OH MY GOD MY INSIDES ARE ON FIRE" Someone yelled over the line. "Isn't that Jacob" Emmett said. "I think so" I said wondering where Bella was. Then we heard someone crying and said "Guys I'm scared" and then sounding like they were throwing up. Emmett was laughing and said "This is too good." Then we heard a voice that sounded like Bella's "Jacob call the hospital." Then the line went dead and we just stood there wondering what happened. Emmett still laughing got up and said "Well Bella must have had an interesting night." I suddenly got angry and said "Bella better be alright or else I'm going to kill those Mutts." I heard Alice laughing and said "She probably will be I mean it could've been a pranks. I shook my head and said "No Bella would never do that she sounded like she was in real pain." Carlisle came up and said "Yea, but don't worry they sounded like they were sick." I sighed and said "Yea your right once Bella comes back tomorrow I'll take care of her."

Bella's POV

After we were all done puking Emily and Leah helped us get cleaned up. We were all in such pain that I didn't think I would make it. The next day we were still in pain, but not as bad as before. Seth paid me my $100 dollars and I left to go be with my Edward.

When I got back to his place everyone was worried after the phone call last night. "I didn't realize that I actually got through" I admitted. Edward chuckled and said "Well it did, but please tell us what happen last night you sounded like you were in pain." I sighed said "Well Jacob wanted to have a contest like in family guy so we each drank a bottle of

Ipecac and we were puking our guts out and that's why you guys heard the shouting last night. I looked up and saw everyone laughing especially Emmett who was rolling around the floor. Edward sat next me and said "I'm sorry Love but it's just too funny." I nodded and said "Yea I know, but please just let me lay here I'm still in pain." Edward smiled and said "Of course just promise me you won't do it again." I laughed and said "Yea I promise never again."

Author's Note

Another one of my twilight one shots. After watching the Puke contest on Family guy Twilight suddenly came into my head and I just had to write a one shot on it. I hope you guys like it and I hope it was pretty funny. Please review and tell me what you think."


End file.
